Harry Potter and the Opportunities
by HPFANATIC-21
Summary: Harry discovers what is going on with his life after Sirus dies.


**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing that is familiar to the Harry Potter world.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

It all starts with Harry Potter, a teenage wizard, at the end of fifth year finding out about the prophecy that started Lord Voldemort on his path of destruction. Harry started to distance himself from his very close friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The more he tried to interpret what the prophecy predicted, the more he realized that he was missing vital pieces of information.

As Harry was pondering where his life went pear shaped, he decided that he needed more information about his parents. As Sirius was now dead the only one he could turn to was his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher from third year, Remus Lupin.

_Remus,_

_Will you tell me everything that you can remember of the months before my parents were murdered? I need to know what they were working on besides trying to keep me safe. I also need to visit Godric's Hallow. I need to see the house where I escaped death. I would also like to visit where my parents are buried._

_Can you also tell me what Sirius was working on for the months after Christmas break? I have a feeling that he knew something that Dumbledore didn't want me to know besides the prophecy. I think it is important that I know what he was hiding, but I have a feeling that the only way to find that out is through you. I know that you still see me as a child, but I have never been a child._

_I will explain further when I see in person. I would like to see you as soon as possible. I know that Dumbledore helped you to become a fully qualified wizard, but I have a feeling that there was more to it then what you think. Please find a time to come see me in person as soon as possible._

_I will tell you my theory about why Voldemort came after me and I don't think it all had to do with the prophecy. PLEASE DO NOT SHOW THIS TO ANYONE. After reading this letter please burn the letter._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Just as Harry finished writing his letter to Remus, Hedwig showed up to take the letter.

"I'm sorry, Hedwig, but you are too distinctive for this delivery," Harry apologized.

Hedwig gave Harry a tilt of the head before the snowy owl shivered and changed into a white phoenix.

"It is great to be out of that disguise," Harry heard in his head.

"Hedwig is that you?" asked Harry.

"Of course it is," Hedwig replied, "Who did you think it was?"

"How come you have been hiding as an owl?" asked Harry.

"I was hiding as an owl because until you started questioning why things happened to you, I couldn't risk showing my true form. Dumbledore is keeping Fawkes bonded by a ritual that will not allow him to leave Dumbledore unless permitted. I couldn't risk the same thing happening to me when I am your familiar," replied Hedwig.

"Why would Dumbledore keep his familiar locked to himself?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore is keeping Fawkes with a ritual because the phoenix is not his familiar," replied Hedwig, "I was also hiding because if Dumbledore knew that you have a phoenix for a familiar, he would begin to question whether you could be manipulated."

"Why would Dumbledore want to manipulate me?" questioned Harry.

"I will explain more when Remus comes to talk to you, so for now let me take the letter to him and see if he can get here sooner," said Hedwig.

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. Hedwig nodded to her wizard and flew out the window. After Hedwig left, Harry decided that he needed to write down all the questions that he needed to have answered.

1. Are there blood wards around my relative's house?

2. If there are no blood wards, why am I forced to live here?

3. Did Dumbledore know about the abuse?

4. Did Dumbledore condone the abuse?

5. Did Dumbledore know that Sirius was innocent?

6. Did Dumbledore know that Sirius didn't have a trial?

7. Are the Weasley's really my friends?

8. Is Hermione really my friend?

9. Do I have an inheritance?

10. Did my parents make a portrait?

11. Did Sirius leave a will?

12. Did my parents leave a will?

13. Does Madam Pomphrey do a through medical check each year?

14. Am I under any spells or potions?

15. If Madam Pomphrey does a through medical check, how come I have not been removed from my relative's care?

As Harry was finishing up the last question, there was a knock on the front door.

"Hello, how can I help you?" questioned Vernon.

"Hello, I'm looking for Harry Potter," replied the person at the door.

"Boy, get down here now," yelled his Uncle Vernon, "I thought I told you that I didn't want any of your kind at my house," he continued to yell as he spotted Harry.

Remus not liking this fat man yelling at his cub quickly pulled his wand and aimed at the man while saying a spell. The man fell over stunned. A horse looking woman came running out of the door opposite the front door to see what all the commotion was about, but when she saw who was at the door fainted.

"Hello, Remus," said Harry, "What was the first thing you ever gave me?"

"Hello, Harry. The first thing I ever gave you was chocolate," replied Remus.

"I think you better come up to my room before my aunt wakes up. I'll explain everything once we have secured the room from any and all spying devices or spells," replied Harry.

Remus looked at Harry like he had grown a second head.

"Don't look at me like that. Once I have explained everything that has been brought into question, you will understand why I believe that there are spying devices located at this residence," stated Harry.

"I'll trust you to explain everything. I just have one question that needs to be answered right now," said Remus.

"Let me guess. Where did I get a phoenix?" asked Harry.

"Yes," Remus simply stated.

"I've had the phoenix since the first time I reentered the wizarding world," confessed Harry.

Remus just shook his head and followed Harry to his room. Once ensconced in Harry's room Remus used his defense knowledge to sweep the room for spying devices and found three.

"Harry, who all has been in your bedroom?" questioned Remus.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"What wizards have been in your bedroom?" asked Remus.

"None that I know of. Why do you ask?" questioned Harry.

Remus indicated for Harry to remain quiet for the time being. Harry of course knew then that Remus had found spying devices. In three waves of Remus's wand the devices were located and isolated.

"There now, the spies will not know that the devices have been found and we can talk without anyone the wiser," replied Remus.

"Thanks, Remus. I suppose you would like me to explain why I have asked you here," said Harry, while grabbing a sheet of paper.

"Yes, that is what your letter said," stated Remus.

"Here take a look at this," Harry said, handing over the sheet of paper.

"Ok," replied Remus taking the paper and looking at what was written.

1. Are there blood wards around my relative's house?

2. If there are no blood wards, why am I forced to live here?

3. Did Dumbledore know about the abuse?

4. Did Dumbledore condone the abuse?

5. Did Dumbledore know that Sirius was innocent?

6. Did Dumbledore know that Sirius didn't have a trial?

7. Are the Weasley's really my friends?

8. Is Hermione really my friend?

9. Do I have an inheritance?

10. Did my parents make a portrait?

11. Did Sirius leave a will?

12. Did my parents leave a will?

13. Does Madam Pomphrey do a through medical check each year?

14. Am I under any spells or potions?

15. If Madam Pomphrey does a through medical check, how come I have not been removed from my relative's care?

"What are these, Harry?" Remus asked.

"These are some of the questions that I have begun to ask myself about my life, since Sirius died and I found out from the headmaster that he died needlessly," stated Harry.

"Alright Harry, let's start with the first question and work our way through them to see if we need to ask more questions or if I can explain some of the answers," commented Remus.

"That sounds good. Alright question one, are there blood wards around my relative's house?" questioned Harry.

"I can't answer that Harry, but I know the best person to tell us that. Would you mind if I asked Bill to come here?" questioned Remus.

"As long as you can trust him not to tell Dumbledore or anyone else about what we are doing, because I have a feeling that some of the Weasley's are not looking out for the best interest of me," posed Harry.

"I would trust Bill to look out for your best interests Harry because he has been trying since he met you to bring you to Gringotts," stated Remus.

"Then bring him here as fast as possible," motioned Harry.

Remus pulled his wand, cast a potronus and told it to find Bill Weasley alone to tell him to come to Privet Drive. Ten minutes later there was a crack and there stood Bill Weasley.

"Remus, what is going on? I'm trying to find a way to get Harry to Gringotts to get an inheritance test done and to also here the will of Sirius," stated Bill.

"Then it is a good thing that I have brought you to the very person you are trying to help, but first we need you to do us a favor before we get into why we have brought you here," stated Remus.

"What do you need from me?" questioned Bill.

"I need you to promise that you are not going to tell Dumbledore or any of his lackeys that you are trying to help me," stated Harry.

"Harry, whatever is stated from here on out will not leave my lips or mind willingly," stated Bill.

"Bill, can you tell if any wards are around a building and if so, can you tell what kind?" asked Harry.

"It depends on the building and on what type of wards, but for the most part yes I can tell if a building is warded and what type it is warded with. Why do you ask?" questioned Bill.

"Before I answer that question, can you answer one more?" asked Harry.

"Sure as long as you tell me what is going on afterward," stated Bill.

"Alright, I can do that. Do you need to be on the outside of the building to tell if there are wards around it?" questioned Harry.

"No, I don't need to be on the outside of the building. You want me to find out if there are wards on your relative's house, don't you?" asked Bill.

"Yes. I'll explain why after you tell me if there are wards on this house," stated Harry.

"Alright, but it may take a while. I will need you to keep quiet while I do this," stated Bill.

Bill took out his wand and sat on the floor in a meditative posture. After about a half an hour, Bill came out of his meditative trance furious.

"Who put up these corrupted wards?" questioned Bill.

"What do you mean corrupted wards, Bill?" asked Remus.

"I'm not sure how to explain without knowing what type of wards were suppose to be in place," replied Bill.

"What if I were to tell you that they are suppose to be blood wards?" asked Harry.

"I would tell you that who ever set up those wards didn't know what they were doing or they manipulated them to be the opposite of what they were suppose to be," stated Bill.

"You mean that they are acting as a ward to make the people under them hate the person they are suppose to protect?" questioned Harry.

"Yes that is what I'm telling you," stated Bill, "Now, will you tell me what is going on?"

"Well Bill, the wards are suppose to be blood wards based on love that Dumbledore put up based on the fact that my mother sacrificed herself to protect me. It just adds to the questions that we had already had. I'm beginning to think that Dumbledore was trying to kill me before coming to Hogwarts," stated Harry.

"Why would you think that Dumbledore was trying to kill you before going to Hogwarts?" asked Bill.

"Here maybe this will help explain why I think that Dumbledore is trying to kill me," stated Harry while handing Bill the list of questions that he had written down.

After looking at the list of questions, Bill had even more questions about what is going on.

Bill looked up at Harry and said "Pack all of your things because we are going to take you to Gringotts right after I take down these wards."


End file.
